


Birth of Delusion

by BrightStarWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akiba's Beat au, Fighting Monsters, M/M, Shuichi and Kokichi aren't in a relationship yet, there are small hints but this is them meeting, this is basically rpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is pushing himself to the brink to keep up with homework, case work and still trying to juggle a social life. How will he deal with being dragged into a strange world with delutions, monsters and facing the very edge of reality while still trying to handle a normal life? Maybe a boy with purple hair and knowledge of this world can help him.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Birth of Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to thank my beta reader, Kokii, for reading this over and helping me with grammar mistakes.
> 
> So I finally got round to writing my Akiba's Beat AU! Woo! Now I was going to do a whole story on this, but I couldn't get the plot far enough from the source material. I wanted to write the start though. This does follow the first chapter of the game, but is a little different as Kokichi and Shuichi are not like the main characters of the game. I really do love this JRPG and even if the fights can get repetitive the story is amazing. It can be cliché but I still love it. I recommend you guys give it a look if you get a chance. 
> 
> Also, the start speech is the opening of the game, I just really love it and had to include it. Same with the ending speech. 
> 
> Now, I do have some art for this story... a lot actually. But I'll only put links to the Oumasai art.  
> Yunarumura did some art of these two for my birthday and it's really good: https://yunarumura.tumblr.com/post/189451335778/happy-birthday-brightstarblogs-drew-your  
> This is my original art of this AU when I created the original idea. This is when I was still drawing traditional so my style may be very different: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/183438500114/re-upload-this-is-the-final-time-im-trying  
> This is my other piece of the two main boys fighting. I love the perspective in this piece: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/187495930485/saiouweek-oumasai-week-day-4-weddingmusic-i

_The night sky is a tapestry of shooting stars, each bearing a wish upon it.... but what are those wishes? People wish for money, they wish for love... Some wish to change the future; others, the past..._

_But could you really call such absurd hopes ‘wishes’?_

_What we call ‘wishes’ are... well, nothing more than delusions. That’s not to say one should feel guilty for indulging in them, of course. Each and every human is, at his or her core, a being who dines on delusion._

_... No, that’s not quite right. Please allow me to rephrase. Humans are the ONLY beings capable of self-delusion. In a way, that’s a power. One granted exclusively to the human race._

_Delusions allow people to wallow in their most idealized, impossible dreams, free from reality. In fact, it can be said without a shred of hyperbole that this is man’s single true joy._

_... But humans... oh, they are well aware that their delusions do not in any way represent reality. And perhaps that is the most tragic indictment one could make of reality. But that’s precisely the reason delusions exist! The reason they serve the function they serve!_

_And yet... and yet..._

_What if a delusion were to suddenly become real? Could you think of anything more wonderful?_

_That, ladies and gentlemen, is the reason I exist._

_Now! Draw the curtain! Indulge in a spectacular delusion that transcends your wildest dreams!_

* * *

Shuichi Saihara quickly ran out of his apartment as fast as he could as he jogged down the street, fixing the buttons on his black waist coat as he did, _‘I’m so late! Harukawa-san is going to kill me! Her and Momota-kun have been waiting for hours! Why do I keep doing this?!’_

As he ran his phone started to go off. Shuichi quickly pulled the phone from his pinstripe trousers and answered, “Harukawa-san?”

 _“Where are you! We’ve been waiting for an hour!”_ Maki stated sharply down the phone.

Shuichi sweated and gulped, “I overslept. I’m really sorry! Trust me! I’m on my way!”

Maki just hung up and Shuichi knew he was going to get another lecture when they met up. He knew she was concerned, and him sleeping and working too hard was probably worrying, but he needed to do this.

He finally turned the corner and saw his two friends. He sighed a little as he finally stopped running, grasping his legs as he panted to recover. Kaito and Maki watched as he did, Maki glaring while Kaito patted his back.

Shuichi got his breath back and leaned up, “S-sorry. Stuff h-happened.”

Kaito had a huge grin, “Yeah? What stuff sidekick? You know we’d be happy to help you.”

Shuichi blushed a little at the kindness before shaking his head, “I.... I overslept as I’ve been working on more cases. All my homework was done at least. I’d ask for help but I can’t let anyone see these files. They’re just taking so long to solve! I need to keep drinking coffee to stay awake they’re taking so long.”

Maki sighed, “I knew it. Saihara, drinking unhealthy amounts of coffee isn’t going to help you. I know you work hard and get all your school assignments done first, but your dream job is going to kill you if you keep taking on all these cases on top of that.”

Kaito nodded, “Bro, I am getting worried. You’re either working, at school or you’re asleep. I get having money is good, me and Maki-roll have jobs too, but you still need down time or you’re going to burn out and end up in the hospital. As my sidekick you have to stay healthy!”

Shuichi smiled a little, “Thanks guys. I still appreciate you making time for me.”

Kaito slapped Shuichi’s back as he laughed, “We’re best friends since first school Shuichi! We’re never leaving you behind even if you get swamped under cases! We’ll be there to dig you out!”

Maki had a tiny smile, but it was soon replaced with a glare, “But you better take care of yourself while we’re not around. Have you even eaten breakfast?”

Now that Shuichi thought about it, he must have forgotten to since he'd left so fast. He actually started to wonder if he even ate dinner the night before. Maki saw this look and grabbed his arm, “You. Food. Now.”

Shuichi nodded as Maki dragged him to the nearest Ramen bar.

* * *

After spending an hour with Maki and Kaito, Shuichi got another text from his Uncle’s office saying they were sending him another file to look at for his input. Shuichi sighed as he rubbed his eyes. The black rings under them didn’t look healthy. He looked like he was half dead.

Kaito sighed, “I know we have work Shuichi, but do you want one of us to call in sick and help you? I’m concerned bro. You’re not eating right, you’re getting paler as you don’t go out unless it’s to meet us or school, and even then you spend all your lunch time in the library. You’ve gotten skinnier which is scaring me. You need to eat more. Not just takeout food, but proper balanced meals with exercise. I’m not saying you have to go to the gym, but you at least need to take care of yourself. I would tease and call you an emo…. But you look like a ghost…. And that scares me on more than one level.”

Shuichi had never seen Kaito so worried, but the detective just smiled, “I can’t let you guys miss work and pay. And don’t worry. I’ll use my holiday time soon and take a break, I just got to finish all these cases first. My uncle needs me.”

Maki looked a little doubtful, “I get you want to help, but don’t let everyone use you okay? I don’t want them just giving you the work they don’t want to do because you don’t say no. I know you love detective work, but don’t lose your passion because you end up in hospital due to overworking. I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

Shuichi nodded, “I won’t. I’m going to go to bed early tonight to try and fix that. I promise.”

Kaito nodded as he gave him his signature thumbs up, “Okay! You got this Shuichi! I believe in you sidekick!”

Shuichi waved as he made his way back to his apartment. This time he walked calmly to take in the fresh air. Walking was a good way to exercise right? Well Shuichi thought so.

As he turned the corner he saw a girl with black hair with pink and blue in her fringe as well as white highlights. Her hair seemed to have horns and she had a lot of piercings. Shuichi wasn’t used to seeing someone so stylish. His detective brain focused on all the details just in case, it was a bad habit of his but it was a useful one. She seemed sad about something and Shuichi couldn’t help but here her muttering.

“You can’t get good sound systems for instruments anymore. It’s all this generic stuff now. Ibuki needs something with pizzazz! What am I going to do? I wish it was back in the old days. Music meant something then! You needed skill to play stuff, now people just use programs to do it for them.” The mysterious girl sighed as she walked the other way.

Shuichi didn’t know why he listened. Maybe it was just pure curiosity. He pushed it out of his mind though as he headed for home.

* * *

It was just before midnight Maki and Kaito called him. He knew this was them checking up on him, and he quickly answered. Maki already seemed upset, _“What happened to an early night? Do you want to die?”_

Shuichi laughed nervously, “Harukawa-san, midnight is early for me. Most nights I’ve been staying up until three in the morning to get work done. I assure you I’m turning in soon.”

Kaito took the phone, _“Bro... listen. I’m glad you are going to bed early but we are worried. You’re focusing so hard we barely see you anymore. The last five times we’ve had to force you out of the house and you’ve still been an hour late. We’re in our final year of high school and we only catch you at lunch before you go into the library. You can’t have a full time job on top of that.”_

Maki took the phone, _“Tomorrow is Sunday. Take the day off for once. Come have lunch with us, we’ll go see a film or go bowling… just something. Actually take care of yourself! If you’re late, so help me I will bring the wrath of god down on you.”_

Shuichi laughed nervously, “I won’t. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

As they hung up Shuichi sighed, _‘I just wish.... I wish I had more time to enjoy my youth. I love my work, but it really does take up a lot of my time. The only friends I have is Momota-kun and Harukawa-san, but they’re dating too and sometimes I feel like a third wheel. Momota-kun says I need a girlfriend too but.... I’ve never even liked anyone that way. What is dating even like? My work wouldn’t even give me time to find anyone. I have no idea what my sexuality even is.’_

Shuichi gripped his head as it started to hurt from thinking too hard, _‘Everything is too much! I just need more time!’_

Before he started to spiral too much, Maki and Kaito messaged him just as the clock hit midnight. He opened the group message.

**Harukawa Maki:** _Meet us at that French cafe near the train station at midday. Go to bed now so you don’t over sleep. I mean it!_

 **Momota Kaito:** _See you then! Pleasant dreams!_

Shuichi nodded to himself as he yawned. The headache was gone and now he was just sleepy. He passed out on the bed, still surrounded by case files.

* * *

_Ring ring_

Shuichi groaned as he turned over, “Ugh.”

_Ring ring_

Shuichi sighed as he picked up the phone, “Yeah?”

Maki’s rage was intense, _“Don’t you hey me! Do you want to die? You’re already late.”_

Shuichi sat up like a shot and stared at the time. He’d been so tired he hadn’t set an alarm. He was panicking, “I am so sorry Harukawa-san! I’m on my way now!”

Shuichi hung up the phone and started to run, thankful he’d fallen asleep without getting changed the night before. He ran out the door and went for the short cut he knew. It meant having to climb a little, but he’d rather do that then be even later. As he made his way onto a street though, he saw something strange.

There was a door against a way he’d never seen before. It had a musical instrument on it and the area seemed to be flickering. Colourful squares were floating around like the area itself was glitching like some weird computer screen. There were also floating speakers and what looked like a guitar, an electric one. Shuichi couldn’t help himself as curiosity took over. No one else around him seemed to be taking any notice of it and that made it even more curious. He walked over to the door and turned the handle. It opened and Shuichi went inside. He had to investigate so he could report this to his Uncle.

Shuichi looked around inside and his breath was just taken from his body. The inside was bigger than the outside. In fact, he felt like he was in another world. Musical instruments were floating around. They were all electrical ones by the looks of it and Shuichi swore the ground was floating over a giant speaker. He knew he had to be dreaming. This wasn’t real.

 _‘I have to still be asleep. There’s no way this is true. You can’t just walk into another world!’_ Shuichi thought to himself. He figured he’d make the most of this dream and look around.

As he walked though he saw some weird bears. Half white, half black. When they saw him they began to charge at him, claws out. Shuichi now knew this must be a stress dream from working too hard and panicked again. He had no way to defend himself.

“Duck.”

Shuichi didn’t know who said it but he did as instructed. He then felt a foot on his back as a figure used him to leap into the air before twirling in the air and slamming a purple hammer down.

“Dark nightmare!” The boy yelled as the hammer hit the ground. It made a loud squeak noise like a joke hammer before purple flames erupted from the ground and killed the bears. They vanished into thin air, glitching like outside before being no more.

The young boy turned around and looked at Shuichi. The bluenette has his breath taken away by how young this boy looked. He had messy purple hair and a white hoodie that seemed to be rolled up at the sleeves and hanging open to show a purple top off. He had a checkered scarf and sweat band. Shuichi also noted white shorts before he looked at the strange weapon. It was a purple hammer that seemed to have a cable coming out of the end of it. This cable was attached to some red headphones the boy had on.

The boy narrowed his eyes, “You’re pretty stupid for not using that gun in your hand to protect yourself.”

Shuichi tilted his head as he lifted his hand up, “I don’t have a gu-”

He paused mid-sentence to look at the weird blue gun in his hand. He didn’t even realise it. He followed the cable on it to a pair of headphones on his head. He was very surprised by all of this. He really was having the weirdest dream.

“Before you ask, you’ve had that ever since you entered this place.” The boy stated as he walked closer and right into Shuichi’s face.

Shuichi blushed, “C-can I help you?”

The boy smiled, “You a boy or a girl?”

Shuichi was confused but answered, “Ah, boy. I’m Saihara Shuichi. Nice to meet you.... err....”

“Ouma Kokichi.” The boy stated before putting his arms behind his head, “And you need to get out of here before you get hurt.”

Shuichi looked at the boy and shook his head, “No! It’s dangerous in here! I won’t leave you by yourself! I want to help! I’m a detective! I won’t let someone get hurt on my watch!”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “You’re just going to get in the way.”

Shuichi was about to refute when the boy let out a wide grin, “But that’s a lie! I don’t care if you get hurt.... but that’s another lie! Nishishi! If you’re going to stay I’ll have to show you what this place is now don’t I! A leader has to protect civilians after all. I’ll show you how to fight Deluseons. This is a mission for my organisation after all!”

Shuichi was confused again, “Organisation? Leader? I don’t understand.”

Kokichi was still grinning, “I’m a leader of an organisation that manages locations like this! I’ll explain that later, for now I got to pull my own weight to! A good leader never lets a peasant get hurt!”

Shuichi was about to argue when more enemies approached them, this time weird butterflies. Shuichi quickly raised the gun and started to fire. He was surprised that even though he had little training he could use the weapon like he was an expert. His uncle had trained him a little in case of an emergency, but he was never this good at it.

Kokichi was hitting them too, every so often doing a fancy move, “Come on Saihara-chan! You do a skill move to! You’ll know what to do.”

Shuichi sweated, “Saihara-chan? Um.... okay.... Fire bullet!”

Shuichi watched as a flaming fire ball came out the gun. It was weird that the skill just fell from his lips. Kokichi was beaming, “Hell yeah! They’re even weak to fire! Keep going!”

All the enemies were soon defeated and Shuichi looked at the landscape again, “.... This has to be a dream.”

Kokichi nodded, “It is... but that’s a lie! This is reality Saihara-chan! I’m far too cute to be in the dream as someone as boring as you. Now come on! We need to get to the heart of this Delusionscape! Race ya, Nishishi!”

Shuichi sighed as he looked at the door he came through to get here, _‘Harukawa-san, Momota-kun, I’m really sorry I’m going to miss lunch. I really need to find out what’s going on. Who even is this Ouma-kun. I need to know. And delusionscape?’_

Shuichi ran after Kokichi, “So, what’s in the heart of this.... delusionscape, Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi was smiling as he hit enemies on the way past, “We gotta fight to the heart and centre of this place to defeat the Grand Phantasm! Think of it like the dungeon boss in a JRPG. Once we kill it, this delusion will stop encroaching on the real world, reality itself. That’s the honest truth.”

Shuichi think he got it, “Okay, but I want a full explanation later okay?”

“Nishishi! There’s nothing to explain, this is everyday stuff.... but that’s a lie! Tell you what, I’ll tell you everything if you can keep your own in the fight with the Grand Phantasm. You better protect me and be entertaining!” Kokichi stated with a lighthearted laugh. He was really enjoying this situation even though it was dangerous.

Shuichi nodded as he opened another door. In the centre was a huge creature with musical instruments for arms. It’s body was a weird drum while its face seemed to be floating piano keys. Kokichi saw the monster and ran at it, using his hammer to inflict a lot of damage. Shuichi just fired at the monster with all he had. He was using water bullets when Kokichi paused and put his hands to his headphones, “Imagination mode on!”

Kokichi’s eyes glowed purple as weird eyes seemed to appear behind his back. A weird glowing strap went around his left arm and a tear and plus appeared on Kokichi’s cheeks like he was wearing clown make up. Shuichi could now hear music playing from Kokichi’s weapon as he attacked the Grand Phantasm. He was going to listen, but he was too focused on fighting alongside the mysterious boy. The monster was rather scary after all.

The two boys were fighting as hard as they could as the music played. When there was a sudden burst in the music Kokichi seemed to leap up and perform a wild move. His hammer swung around and around in an onslaught of attacks, finishing with three flips before slamming the hammer right on the head (?) of the Grand Phantasm.

“THE SHADOW OF A LIAR! CIRCUS SMACKDOWN!” Kokichi screamed as he finished his move.

The creature screamed before it vanished like all the others before it. The area glitched out like outside before everything went still.

“We did it minion!.... Wow! Your Imagination mode is very boring!” Kokichi yelled out.

Shuichi was about to turn and look at himself, but Kokichi ended the music so he never got to see. That wasn’t important though in this moment, Shuichi now needed his answers. Just as he was about to open his mouth though, Kokichi waved at him as he walked back to the door they came in by, “Well, goodbye Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi ran after him before he opened it, “No! You promised me answers Ouma-kun! I won’t let you go until you do!”

Kokichi giggled as he got his face close to Shuichi’s own, “Won’t let me go? My, I didn’t know you liked me that much! Nishishi!”

Shuichi blushed madly, “What! I... um... that’s?”

The purple haired boy moved his face away, “Calm down, I will tell you. I was lying before about you liking me. First I need to check that this delusion has stopped encroaching on reality. Then I’ll tell you everything, and that is the honest truth. We just got to get out of here okay?”

Shuichi nodded and followed Kokichi back out.

* * *

“Ah! There we go!” Kokichi called out as they entered the real world again. It was now dark, but Shuichi could clearly see that the area seemed back to how it was before the mysterious door appeared.

The detective sighed in relief, “That’s good.”

Not so far away from was the girl with crazy hair. She seemed really confused, “Where.... Why am I here? I better get home on the double! But.... was the area different? My memory.... I can’t..... Ah! Tsumiki-chan and Saionji-chan must be worried about me! I better hurry!”

Kokichi watched her go and put his hands behind his head, “I was right as usual! Mioda Ibuki was indeed the Deluser of the instrument delusionscape! By destroying her Grand Phantasm we nullified it! Woo! The supreme leader was right again! Now buy me cake to celebrate Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi looked at him sternly, “I will... but first you’re telling me what on earth is going on! Deluser? Delusionscape? Grand Phantasm? What does it all mean?”

Kokichi sighed, “You’re no fun.... but I did promise you... or was I lying?.... Nah, I’ll tell you just so I can watch your brain explode! Follow me! We need to go somewhere we won’t be overheard!”

Kokichi pulled Shuichi to a side ally not to far away and smiled, “Now.... to kill you as you know too much!

Shuichi however just folded his arms, “Your lies aren’t working Ouma-kun... tell me now....”

Kokichi was actually caught off guard with that one, but he didn’t let it show as he just grinned, “Very impressive Mr Detective! Yep I was lying! Now for me to reveal all!”

Kokichi smiled as he sat on some boxes and crossed his legs like a king, “What we were looking at was a delusion. A delusion is born when a person’s, or as we call them, a deluser’s dream becomes reality. A delusion is a rift in reality, something that doesn’t belong. That’s why you saw those weird things, it was Mioda-chan’s delusion. The door you entered appeared when I annoyed her to disrupt the balance of her heart.... but I’m not that annoying... it’s so cruel it appeared when I talked to her.... It... WAAHHHHHHH!”

Shuichi sighed as he comforted Kokichi, “Please don’t cry. I’m sure you’re not annoying.”

The tears instantly vanished, “Awwww, how sweet of you to say, but I know I am annoying, I was lying before! You fall for that so easily, Nishishi! Anyway, where was I.... Oh yeah! The door you saw is the entrance to the delusionscape, an RPG like dungeon filled with monsters called deluseons!”

Kokichi jumped off the box and put his hands behind his head once more, “These delusions may seem harmless, but if they aren’t nullified, they will encroach on reality and destroy it. In order to do that, people like us have to enter the delusion scape and destroy the Grand Phantasm just like you and I just did! The boss and heart of the delusion. Once destroyed, the entire delusion will disappear and everyone who isn't inside the delusion will have their minds wiped of the event, including the deluser. You saw that with Mioda-chan just now, she didn’t remember anything. Reality is then safe as the delusion is nullified and the rift gone from existence.”

Kokichi then moved closer to Shuichi and pointed at him, “I’d only been inside for a few minutes when you showed up. I saw you enter and was confused, but I knew your weapon would provide good cover for me!”

Shuichi tilted his head as he put a finger to his chin, “I have a question.... Can anyone see the door to the delusionscape or the delusion? When I saw it, no one else around me seemed to be seeing what I was despite how strange it was.”

Kokichi giggled once more, “You silly emo, most people are just too dumb to see them.... but that’s a lie! Only the Deluser and people like us can see them!”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi up and down, “.... What are we then?”

“Why Saihara-chan.... we’re the ‘Chosen ones’! We are destined to stop delusions from destroying reality! That’s what my organisation is all about! But that’s a lie.... or is it? Nishishi! I guess the great detective will have to figure it out!”

Shuichi’s head was spinning right that second and he started to hyperventilate, “I... I don’t.... No time! I can’t! Detective work, school.... no more room! Cases and meeting up with friends was already difficult enough!”

Kokichi sniggered more but rubbed the detective’s back to help him, “A detective is a useful profession! I’m glad I have someone like you now helping me! Fighting by myself is so boring! I have no one to have fighting banter with!”

Shuichi however started to get worse, “HARUKAWA-SAN AND MOMOTA-KUN! I FORGOT TO MEET THEM! HARUKAWA-SAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!”

Kokichi pouted at Shuichi, “How rude Saihara-chan! You left a friend waiting for you? You’re the worst person ever!”

Shuichi looked at him with a slight glare as he sweated, “You do know this is partially your fault right?”

And the waterworks started again, “WAAAHHHHH! YOU’RE SO MEAN AND HEARTLESS!”

Shuichi wasn’t fooled this time, “Ouma-kun! This is serious!”

Kokichi just laughed, “Nishishi! I was lying! Geez, take a joke Saihara-chan. I did get you to help, but in my defence I didn’t know you had to meet someone. How was I supposed to know if you never said as much?”

His eyes then glittered as he hugged Shuichi, “Hey! Saihara-chan! You should totally join my organisation so we can nullify delusions together more often! We’re all chosen ones who fight all over the world! There’s over ten thousand members after all! Every chosen one we meet we recruit! If we have a detective too we can get into more places which we couldn’t before! Please join!”

Shuichi blushed a little as he shook his head as he got his phone out, “I’m sorry, but I can’t. As I said I don’t have enough time to join and still do all my school work and cases. This will just have to stay a one time thing for me only. I can still keep an eye out for you, but I can’t help anymore than that.”

Kokichi pouted and let go of Shuichi as the bluenette unlocked his phone and checked his messages. Now he was confused, “Huh? Harukawa-san didn’t send me anything? Normally she would have sent me a massive text about me taking care of myself.”

His phone then beeped, “Ah maybe I spoke too soon?”

As he opened the group message however, he was even more confused.

**Harukawa Maki:** _Meet us at that French cafe near the train station at midday. Go to bed now so you don’t over sleep. I mean it!_

 **Momota Kaito:** _See you then! Pleasant dreams!_

“Wait.... this is the same message from last night? Exactly the same...” Shuichi uttered as read it to make sure.

Kokichi smiled, “Awww! Your girlfriend still wants to meet you after being stood up by an emo like you? She’s a keeper!”

Shuichi chuckled nervously, “Ah, no.... that’s... she’s not my girlfriend. She’s dating the boy that messaged me after her, but it is strange. This is the exact message they both sent me last night, word for word.”

Shuichi then checked the date and his eyes went wide, “..... Ouma-kun? What day was it just now?”

Kokichi smiled, “It was Tuesday.... but that’s a lie! It was Sunday. Nishishi, you’re silly if you can’t remember the date! I thought detectives were smart? It’s probably after midnight now though so it would be Monday!”

That confirmed Shuichi’s suspicion, “Ouma-kun, please check the date on your phone.”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Such a pain, but I’ll humour you.”

Kokichi had a tired look as he got his phone out, but it quickly vanished when he looked at the display on his phone, “What.... hold on.... this is impossible.”

“Then my theory is correct. It’s not my phone playing tricks on me.” Shuichi said as he showed him his phone.

It was after midnight, but that was the worrying thing.

Kokichi looked at both phones and then started to look freaked, “How.... HOW IS IT SUNDAY ALL OVER AGAIN!”

Shuichi was just as lost as he looked at their phones again, “I don't know. Either way, we better solve this mystery. Ouma Kokichi, it looks like I am going to helping you out after all. I'll work with you if you'll have me.”

Kokichi was still a little freaked, but he nodded, “I'd like that. I have no idea what's going on, but as I said before, a detective would be useful. We'll solve this mystery together.”

The two boys shook hands as they made an agreement… they just had no idea what was ahead of them. 

* * *

_And so began our Sunday. Our hectic, never-ending Sunday ...full of laughter and tears... good times and bad..._

_Honestly, it was kind of a disaster._

_But I had to ride it out. For I was the chosen one ... Yes, I was chosen. I was special. I truly believe that, even now._

_Because, thanks to this ludicrous Sunday... I’ve made so many wonderful memories..._

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Now for an important announcement! 
> 
> I am taking a break for a while. 
> 
> I need to work on the plan for my Rosario Vampire idea for a while. It will be M rated for violence but I will still keep it to a minimum as I much prefer fluff writing, just with Vampires involved a bit of blood will be present and I want to be cautious. The story will be very different from its source material as it will only keep the school setting and the Rosario concept, but the story will be its own. There will be no harum aspect as Kokichi and Shuichi will be the main couple. No one else will be going after them. I really hope you guys look forward to it. 
> 
> I will still be drawing and posting art on my tumblr so I'll still be active in the fandom.


End file.
